Sierra's Story
by bridgiee
Summary: This is the diary of Sierra Anderson, younger sister of Blaine and Cooper. She comes home to Ohio after a three year long absence. Just what has happened in the past three years and why did she suddenly decide to move back home?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a good day for me. That's the most important thing, right? That I actually get through the day without feeling the need to cut, without binging and, most importantly, actually liking myself. I know, you're probably wondering 'What the hell could mess you up so bad that you would hate yourself enough to do all of those things. The answer's simple: life. I'm not going to go there now, though. A new year, a new journal, a new start. At least that's what Blaine told me when he gave the book to me. I'd probably believe it too- if my past hadn't started to catch up to me, proving the exact opposite. Yes, it may be a new year, and this is definitely a new journal- not so sure about the new start thing though. I thought that moving back would make things easier. I wouldn't have to face certain problems, or faces, ever again. God, was I wrong.

He's back- I saw him yesterday, and again today. It definitely wasn't an illusion. If it was, his books wouldn't have made the sound they did, crashing onto the ground when he (deliberately) bumped into me. That stupid, surprised look he got in his face really took the cake. 'Sierra? I didn't expect to see you here.' Like hell he didn't! Everyone at my old school knew I was moving back to Ohio- including him. He knew I was moving back home and he bloody well knew why! Can't boys ever take a hint?

Blaine definitely knows something's up. Cooper too, even though he's on the other side of the country. I guess I could tell them, but if I tell them one thing I'll end up telling them EVERYTHING. Even though it would mean extra protection if anything did happen, I'm definitely not ready to divulge anything major when I've only just moved back in. I feel terrible about lying to them, though. Funny how I say that and yet I lie on a daily basis. Like just before for example. Today was not a good day- truth is, I didn't want to start off my journal with a list of worries. I wanted to sound normal for once, but I'm anything but. My day was the worst kind of days- I ate heaps, threw up even more, and my thighs are still red raw and bleeding from my nail scissors. That 'new year, new start' thing Blaine was talking about? Yeah, never going to happen- not with _him _around…


	2. Chapter 2

My hands are shaking, and for once it's not from the lack of blood. I should have just walked in by myself- nobody would've noticed me then, being new and all. Walking in with the Glee Club though, I might as well have painted myself with a big red target on the back of my white dress.

I chance a look to my side where Mercedes, dressed in a pair of bright red jeans paired with a sparkly black T-Shirt, was talking intimately with her boyfriend, Sam- who was answering her questions with a grin on his face the size of Jupiter. Noticing me looking their way the two gave me an encouraging smile that I knew meant _Keep your head up, you're doing great. Nobody's slushied you so far._

I take comfort in that fact, turning my gaze to look at all the other members of the club surrounding me- there was Santana and Brittany, their identical ponytails pulled to perfection, holding hands while Santana listened to her girlfriend waffle on about some new theory; Sugar, talking animatedly to Rory, the foreign exchange student; Artie and Tina, bonding over a long forgotten memory; Puck, Mike and Finn discussing something, all with a serious look on their faces; Quinn and Rachel, their conversation of a lighter manner, judging by the laughs that kept drifting over from the pair. Finally, my brother and his boyfriend- Kurt and Blaine- I look over at them with a grin, watching Kurt fuss with Blaine's bowtie, Blaine attempting to bat his hand away unsuccessfully- noticing me, he blushes. Kurt following his boyfriend's line of vision sends me a thumbs up, complete with the all out grin that scrunches his nose, his teeth clasped together in an infectious grin.

Returning the thumbs up, I feel the nervousness that'd been eating away at me for at least half the summer holidays slowly dissipate. Smiling my first genuine smile in what must have been months, I cast a fond look around at the group of glee-clubbers assembled. Having gotten to know all of them over the previous summer holidays I could safely say that all were good friends- some closer than others but friends all the same. I'm pulled back to reality with the vibration of my phone in the pocket of my jeans. Still smiling I slide it out, looking at the screen _Maybe Mom wanted to wish me luck on my first day? _Nothing of the sort however, the clang of my phone against the floors of the hallway brings the glee club's attention straight to where I'm crouching, re-assembling said object, cursing under my breath. Suddenly a warm, reassuring hand is on my shoulder asking a question, though I'm too invested in looking for the back to take much notice. Suddenly I spy it out of the corner of my eye- whipping my head around I come face to face with Kurt who has a look of worry in his eyes. To my relief I spy the back clutched in the hand that isn't resting on my shoulder. He voices his question once more "Sierra, are you ok?"

It takes me a while to find my breath, I'm so shocked by the message I just received. They're waiting, I realise, as I pull myself up gently guided by Kurt's firm grasp, my hand clasping my newly put together phone. I brush myself off as I regain my previous stature and look around at all the worried faces of my friends, their gazes fixed on me. _Why are they still staring at me_ I start to wonder but then it comes to me- I never answered Kurt's question. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I manage to stammer out before Blaine's face across from me can crease any deeper with worry. "I just slipped, I guess." This, I know, will probably fool the rest of Glee, but definitely not my brother. I know I can count on a grilling when I get home- if the confused look on his face is any indication.

Hours later I'm walking out of my third, and probably most demanding, class of the day. Grateful of the fact that the bell still ringing above my head as I navigated the crowded hallway, meant that it was lunchtime. Stacking the pile of books I held neatly into the locker, I grabbed my pre-packed, vegetarian lunch from inside and slam the door closed with a sigh. Looking around I see that the crowded hallway from less than 30 seconds ago has considerably cleared- remembering Blaine's advice about empty hallways, I make a beeline for the cafeteria, determined to get to the Glee table early enough to keep the older members from worrying about me. I'm walking so fast I have no inkling of my surroundings when I crash into someone going the opposite direction to me, clearly just dismissed. I crash head-on with the mysterious person, not fully registering until I feel the ground shake with the impact of books hitting the linoleum floor.

In a half-second I'm scrambling around on the floor, colleting the stranger's books, apologising profusely. Hearing a familiar bark of a laugh, I look up into the strangers eyes, not quite prepared for the shock that greets me. _He's a good actor, I'll give him that_ I tell myself as, upon seeing me, his eyes widen in fake shock, his tone of voice to match while he says "Sierra? I didn't expect to see you here." The cocky smile at the end of the sentence is what does it. _Who the hell does he think he's fooling? _I think as I stormily collect the rest of the books scattered on the ground. "Like hell you didn't." I growl, and, dropping the vast pile of books onto the boy's feet, I stalk past him, pleased to see that his mask of surprise has finally slipped to reveal the pain the weight of the books must have caused him.

As I approached the cafeteria doors, I slip out my phone again, still wanting to believe that maybe this is just a bad dream. Not any such luck, I realise as, scrolling though my inbox, I come across the message from earlier that day, the one that caused me to drop my phone in shock. There it is in black and white, too obvious to ignore:

_ I see you._

_ Xx_

In that moment I swear, I had never been more terrified in my life.


End file.
